In general, driver convenience systems installed in a vehicle for the purpose of enhancing driver convenience include features such as a smart key system, a power trunk module (PTM) for opening a trunk, a body control module (BCM) for sensing a smart key, etc. When a condition for a specific operation is met, the driver convenience system performs the specific operation after a preset standby time is elapsed. For example, the PTM typically has a standby time of about 3 seconds from a time when a smart key is sensed in a trunk region to a time when the trunk is opened. The BCM typically has a standby time of about 15 seconds from a time when the smart key is sensed in a welcome mode to a time when a side mirror is folded again. In addition, the BCM typically has a standby time of about 15 seconds from a time when a driver exits the vehicle in an escort mode to a time when a headlamp is turned off.
Since conventional driver convenience systems are operated based on a fixed standby time, it is difficult to provide a customized operation standby time to a driver. For example, in a case where a driver immediately loads a trunk with luggage waiting only one second after the trunk has opened when a smart key of the driver is sensed (e.g., in an underground parking lot of a department store where the moving distance is very short), since the PTM does not open the trunk until 3 seconds have elapsed, the PTM keeps the driver waiting while the driver must continue to hold the luggage.